johngreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska Young
Alaska Young '''is a supporting character in the book Looking for Alaska. Alaska is the wild, moody, unpredictable and enigmatic girl who captures Miles' attention and heart from the first time he meets her. She acts as confident to her friends, frequently assisting them in personal matters, as well as dealing with cigarettes and alcohol. Miles Halter is instantly attracted to her, but unfortunately, Alaska has a long-distance boyfriend (Jake). Alaska is the type to always have a boyfriend. She is experienced with boys. Alaska declared in the book that she does not have a home. She never wants to go visit home and stays at Culver Creek during most holidays. She convinces Pudge to stay with her at school over Thanksgiving. Alaska is very flirty and forward with Miles, but tried her hardest to not let things get beyond the flirting stage because she loves her boyfriend. Alaska has a fake ID, which helps her get Strawberry Hill wine and cigarettes from the Coosa Liquor store in town. She buries the wine at the soccer field so it's never found. Miles is the only person to know about where Alaska stashes her wine. '''Appearance Alaska Young has medium length Mahogany hair, full lips, and emerald green eyes, She is described as being petite, but also curvy, and has a slender/lean build. Death Alaska died in a fatal car accident. The Eagle explains to Miles that the road was blocked off as a truck had an accident, Alaska who was both intoxicated and upset drove straight into the cop car. During the crash her chest hit the steering wheel killing her instantly, there weren't any visible injuries other than a bit of blood from her nose. It is believed for some time throughout the novel that Alaska drove into the car intentionally as a way to commit suicide. But there is also another theory that she was driving over the speed limit because she forgot to put flowers on her mother's grave when she saw the cop car and truck she thought that she could drive between them but being upset and intoxicated she crashed instead. Neither one of these theories has been confirmed. Events *Alaska admits that she was the one who ratted out Paul and Myra. She did it because The Eagle caught her and she needed a way out so she wasn't sent home. *Alaska was caught smoking with The Colonel, Takumi, and Miles but she and The Colonel take the fall for everyone. This is their way of showing the others that people take the fall if need be. *Alaska breaks into the Weekday Warrior's dorm rooms to find out their secrets. She and Pudge discover secret porn collections, alcohol stashes (like wine coolers), and a very extensive hair collection which inspires her to try and dye their hair blue by sneaking industrial strength dye into their hair gel bottles. *Alaska always tries to set up her friends with girlfriends. She decides who their future girlfriend will be before the two have ever met. She set up The Colonel with his Weekday Warrior girlfriend (they eventually broke up). She then tries to set up Miles and Lara. *Pranks with Takumi, Chip Martin, Lara, and Miles where they send out fake report cards with failing grades to "Weekday Warriors'" parents. Category:Looking for Alaska Category:Deseased Alaska Young Category:Female Characters